fivenightatfreddiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foxy
"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time" -Phone Guy (Night 1) Foxy is one of the four main animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's. He starts off at Pirates Cove which then he emerges and sprints to the Office to kill the player on any given night, if the player views Foxy to much or too little on the moniter. Unlike the other animatronics, Foxy will hide until attacking, so far this is unknown why he does this. Fact File Know as- Foxy The Pirate Fox Species-'''Animatronic, Fox '''Gender-Male First Appearance-'Night 1 (rarely) '''Starting Location-' Pirates Cove Appearance Foxy is a reddy-brown fox. He has tattered fur. He has a silver fox in his right hand and an eye patch covering his right eye but he is normally seen with it over his eye. He wears brown tattered trousers. He appears to be damaged as he has bits of machinery are exposed. His right hand is completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest his ripped in several places reveling endoskeleton. Foxy appears to have a broken jaw and he seems to have a droopy left eye lid. Foxy (like all the animatronics) has a set of teeth however his are obviously more sharp than other animatronics. His teeth are similar to those of an actual canine, while the other animatronics' teeth resemble human-like dentures or herbivorous teeth Behavior Foxy hides in Pirates Cove throughout the game. The player should check the moniter periodically. They have to try and balance looking at Foxy because if they look at him too much, he will attack but if they look at him too little he will attack This balance may be difficult to find, but it is essential for preventing Foxy from ending the night early. Foxy's attacks seem to be based on a timer, rather than being random. If Foxy's AI is set to 20 on Night 7 and Pirate Cove is never checked, he will always bang on the door at either 32 or 38 second intervals. He is also much more active on mobile version. hases: #Initially, Foxy is completely hidden behind the curtain. #The curtain is parted slightly, allowing the player to view Foxy's face, upper half, and part of his bare legs. #Foxy has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera, shrouded in darkness, with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted sharply to the left. #Foxy will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order" will change to display the phrase "'''IT'S ME", a message commonly associated with Hallucionations. Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if the monitor is lowered immediately and the left door is closed, the player can then view CAM 2A to safely trigger Foxy's sprinting animation. #Foxy has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to rush to the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on CAM 2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player either must have already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint. *If the player's attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, Foxy will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset straight to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights or settings). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, possibly making their night much more difficult. If the player's attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will quickly lean into The Office screeching, body and arms shaking. The screen will then go to static, and will result in a Game Over. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjQeDjdMZPk%7CFoxy singing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJdkeDxkqAQ%7CFoxy scream https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qV44EuocRZk%7CFoxy's footsteps Trivia *It is commenly thought that Foxy caused the Bite Of '87. His jaw appears broken which could of been because of biting someone with excessive force. He clearly has the sharpest teeth out of the aninatronics meaning he could of bitten the front lobal the easiest. *It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but has been proven to be able to occur if the player does not check the cameras at all for about 1 minute and 15 seconds *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *Foxy is the only animatronic that moves on camera (Without the twitching from Bonnie and Chica) *Foxy does not appear in the hallucinations *Foxy is the only animatronic that doesn't appear in the trailer *